


S'mores

by dongminion



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A tiny amount of angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Fluff, Short, Teenage Losers Club (IT), eddie is crushing, richie being chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongminion/pseuds/dongminion
Summary: Richie is pure chaos when making S'mores and it leaves Eddie wondering why he is in love with such an idiot





	S'mores

The Losers' had settled on a bonfire for their perfect "beginning of summer" event. Last year, they had gone to the Barrens. The year before that, they had pooled their money together and bought enough candy to make anyone sick. This year was going to be different though, it seemed like they had solidified their friend group since they defeated It, and having everyone together to kick start the summer was going to be great. 

All of the Losers' were gathered in Bill's backyard, blankets thrown over their laps (despite the sticky heat that would set in during the summer months), chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows spilled across the patio table. Richie had an ungodly amount of chocolate smeared across his mouth, and even some on his forehead, and Stan had to hold himself back from getting a napkin and wiping his face off for him. 

"I think I've hit my sugar limit for the day," Mike groaned as he put his hands over his now bloated stomach. He had no idea how many s'mores he had actually eaten, but there was no denying that his stomach was going to beat him up for it later. 

"Me too, it feels like my teeth are gonna fall out of my head if I even look at chocolate," Beverly leaned onto Bill's shoulder. Bill could feel his heart racing while Ben just stared, his heart shattered a little as he noticed the soft blush appear of Beverly's cheeks. Stan grabbed his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile. Ben decided they were here to have a good time and there was no way he was going to let a little crush get in the way of enjoying his night. 

When the rest of the Losers' announced they were done with the sweets for the night, Richie nearly jumped out of his seat to grab himself more supplies. "More for me then!" He shouted, grabbing a stack of chocolate, a single graham cracker, and a marshmallow from the table. 

Eddie was making his last s'more of the night, he had stuck his marshmallow into the fire for the perfect amount of time. It was golden brown and gooey in the middle and he stacked it neatly onto the graham crackers and chocolate he had assembled before hand. A picture perfect s'more. 

Meanwhile, Richie stuck his marshmallow directly into the fire, his eyes shining as the whole thing caught on fire. The Losers' stopped whatever conversation they were having to watch in horror. 

"R-rich its go-gonna melt!" 

"No," Richie held the still burning marshmallow almost too close to his face, only extinguishing it once the outside was pitch black and nearly charcoal. 

"There is no way that is going to taste good," Beverly watched as Richie plucked the marshmallow off the stick and onto a stack of three pieces of chocolate and the single graham cracker. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth with zero hesitation, and zero cooling time. 

"Ha-ha, fuck," Richie started to breathe out short breaths, trying to get the burning in his mouth to stop. 

Eddie couldn't help but gaze on at the pure chaos that was Richie. The boy was covered in melted chocolate and sticky marshmallow. He found himself wondering why he was so deeply in love with such an idiot.


End file.
